El extraño mundo paralelo
by RaquelStump
Summary: Clyde viaja a un mundo paralelo, donde encuentra grandes sorpresas y busca la forma de regresar a su mundo con la ayuda de un amigo.


**¡Hey, soy yo de nuevo! Espero no molestarles x3 Pero aqui cree un fic que creo que es algo gracioso.**

**Que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

_**El extraño mundo paralelo.**_

Supongo que todos alguna vez en la vida se han preguntado que pasaría si nada fuera lo que es entre los humanos, es decir que los chicos fueran como las chicas y viceversa.

Desde mi punto de vista, esto es muy extraño, estoy en una dimensión donde eso justamente es lo que esta pasando, nada es lo que es.

Soy Clyde Donovan, y creo explicarme como llegue a parar aquí.

_*Flash Back*_

_-Hey Clyde, mira lo que yo y Token construimos junto con el Dr. A. Mephisto!- Exclama Kevin con un artefacto extraño entre manos._

_-¿Qué es?- Preguntó el aludido._

_-Es una especie de maquina de teletransportación de dimensiones.- Respondió el afroamericano._

_-Ah…_

_-No entendiste verdad?…_

_-Eh… la verdad es que no._

_-No importa Cly, yo tampoco- Animó el asiático._

_-En fin, vamos a ver que hace esta cosa.- Concluyó Token._

_Cuando estuvieron en el salón de ciencias de la escuela sin nadie mas que ellos tres, empezaron a meter frutas, animalitos, lápices y estos desaparecían sin dejar rastros, en uno de esos momentos, a Clyde se le atoró la mano, queriendo zafarse accidentalmente apretó el típico botón rojo y desaparece del salón._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Desde esta mañana me han pasado cosas raras después de aquella experiencia.

Me escabullía entre los pasillos vacíos del colegio, pero para mi mala suerte se hizo presente una guardia de pasillos, la cual me llevo al salón. Pero antes de ingresar al salón, algo en esa mujer me pareció muy extraño… bueno, quizá Tweek me contagió un poco de su paranoia y me imaginaba cosas.

Que equivocado estaba…

Cuando me metí al salón, todos mis compañeros estaban en una bolita, mirándome desaprobatoriamente y susurrándose cosas muy indiscretamente, mientras que las chicas del aula estaban en una esquina, dando la espalda a todos, y bueno, el Sr. Garrison, solo que tenía pechos, otra vez era la Sra. Garrison.

-Hey chicos.- Me dirigí a donde los muchachos y me quede impactado.

-Hola Clyde.- Se volteó para saludarme mi amigo Kevin y no lo podía creer… ¡Tenia senos!

-¡AH KEVIN, TIENES TETAS!- Grité espantado, puesto que no sabía aun lo que pasaba.

-¿Estas bien Clyde? Actúas como si el que un chico tenga busto sea raro.- Me comentó Token, que woo, esas si que eran tetas.

-Tú… tú…tú también tienes…-

-Que imbécil eres, el que tu seas plano no quiere decir que nosotros seamos los raros.- Esta vez habló Craig que ¡woo!, esas les ganaban a las de Bebe, y eso era mucho decir.

-¡GAH! Craig, no deberías ser tan duro con el, nhg, aun así es nuestro amigo.- Inquirió Tweek… Dios juraba que me iba a sangrar la nariz, esos eran los más perfectos senos que había visto en la vida, pero eso no era importante en ese momento, tenía que hacer algo para regresar a mi dimensión, aunque antes debía probar algo…

-¡Tu si me entiendes Tweek amigo! ¡Abrázame muy fuerte!-

Luego de hablar con mis compañeros, mis muy tetones compañeros, me fui por la parte de las chicas, y me lleve otra gran sorpresa, todas pero todas desde Bebe hasta Wendy, absolutamente planas, no me pude resistir y bueno, tenía que burlarme ¿o no?

-Jajajajajajaja, no tienen senos jajajajajajaja!-Bueno, era gracioso.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice, el único chico sin pechos Jajaja.- Respondió la chica de la que me había burlado.

En fin, salí del salón, tenia que checar como eran las personas normales para poder saber si podía acostumbrarme a ello. Espié por la cafetería, eran Kenny y Bebe platicando.

-Jajaja y no tenía idea de que era Brad y… ¿Bebe?- Preguntó McCormick al ver que la mirada de su amiga solo se concentraba en un punto… sus atributos.

-¡Mis ojos están aquí!... ¡Cerda!- Y dicho esto el rubio salió indignado de la cafetería.

Luego de ver eso, me dirigí hacia donde Stan y Wendy, me daba curiosidad el como se trataban los novios en este mundo paralelo. Se encontraban en el solitario pasillo, me oculte en uno de los casilleros y bueno digamos que… "aprovecharon".

Los dos pelinegros empezaban a besarse con mucha pasión, no hice nada, eso era normal en mi mundo, luego empezaron a tocarse, eso igual era normal, pero casi a lo ultimo hicieron algo que ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo es que no me orine en los pantalones?

Wendy deslizaba su mano por el pecho de Stan, cuando este lo sintió deshizo el contacto y la regaño.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Yo no soy ningún hombresuelo para que me toquen así!

Luego de eso Marsh se fue y dejo a una asombrada Wendy.

Fue muy gracioso ya que en mi mundo, Stan desearía que Wendy le tocara de esa forma, pero en fin, que mas da, luego de eso, los muchachos me llamaron y me fui con ellos, pensando que tal vez tenían la solución a mi problema.

-¡Clyde!- Llamó el líder de mi grupo, Craig.

-Ya voy.- Respondí al instante.

Cuando finalmente llegue a dicho lugar, una de las mesas de la cafetería, me senté junto a mi queridísimo amigo Tweek e intenté decirles mi situación para ver si me ayudaban.

-Chicos, tengo una confesión que hacerles….- Tenía algo de nervios, ¿que tal si me tiraban de loco?

-¿Que no tienes pechos?- Burló el chico del chullo azul.

-¡Craig! Nhg.- Regañó Tweek.

-¡No!, miren, yo soy de otro mundo paralelo...- Susurré a mis compañeros.

Como era obvio, Tweek se alteró, Craig me sacó el dedo y Kevin y Token se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

-¡GAH! ¡Oh Jesucristo eso es demasiada presión!- Mi amigo rubio empezó a jalarse de los cabellos, hasta que Tucker le dio algo de café para que se calmara.

-¿Cómo demonios sabemos que dices la verdad y no nos estas jodiendo?- Me cuestionó Craig.

-Es enserio chicos… si no ¿Por qué sería yo el único chico sin pechos?- Según yo esta pregunta les haría pensar un poco.

-Ahh…ya se lo que pasa.- Se me acercó Kevin.- Esta bien Clyde, no debes sentirte mal por no tener pechos, las chicas aun así te querrán.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, es verdad soy de…- Me detuve un poco, no quería alarmar a toda la cafetería.- de otro mundo.- Susurre nuevamente.

-¡GAH! Clyde me estas asustando nhg.

-¡Que digo la verdad! Es mas, apuesto a que mi yo de este mundo paralelo las tendría mejor que Craig.- Intente defenderme.

-¡Ja!, sigue soñando imbécil.- Dijo Tucker sacándome el dedo medio.

Empezamos una extraña discusión, mis amigos no me creían, Tweek se estaba alterando mas de la cuenta, Kevin intentaba ser racional y Craig seguía sacándole el dedo a todos, pero Token estaba callado y con mirada perdida, ¿Me escondía algo?, bueno ese no era momento de saberlo, el timbre había sonado, pero antes de entrar al salón me dirigí a los baños, los otros alumnos junto con mis amigos ya habían entrado a sus respectivos salones.

***Mientras tanto en el mundo normal***

-¡CARAJO TOKEN, PERDIMOS A CLYDE!- Gritó alterado Kevin.

-¡SHH! Los otros no deben saberlo.- Intentó silenciar Token.

-¡Pero y que vamos a hacer?- El asiático aun estaba perturbado.

-Miran, tal vez pueda regresar o algo, o quizá podamos inventar otra cosa para traerlo de vuelta.- El afroamericano intentaba buscar soluciones a la gran metida de pata.

-¿Y si uno de nosotros entra ahí para rescatarlo?- Preguntó Stoley.

-Sería muy riesgoso, pero bueno, es Clyde ¿Qué podría pasar?- Le dijo al otro calmado.

-… ¡ES CLYDE!- Respondió el pelinegro.

-¡Demonios, tienes razón! Uno de nosotros debe teletransportarse y…

-¡Safo!

-¿Qué? ¡Oye eso no es justo!

- Bueno hagamos un piedra papel o tijeras.-

-De acuerdo.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras!-

Token puso tijeras y Kevin papel.

-Eh… ¡Que sean 2 de 3!- Negoció Stoley.

-Ok… ¡piedra papel o tijeras!

Esta vez Kevin puso piedra y Token tijeras.

-¡Todavía no termina, otra vez!- Protestó Black.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Esta vez Token tenía papel y Kevin piedra.

-¡Una vez mas!...

***En el otro mundo***

Caminaba entre los pasillos de la escuela, ya había ido al baño, pero sentí un fuerte jalón que me llevo a un lugar desconocido, mas o menos desconocido, pero parecía un salón sin alumnos, bueno era un salón sin alumnos.

-Token ¿Qué rayos?- Le pregunté extrañado.

-Se como ayudarte.- Me respondió al instante.

-Dímelo.- Esta vez estaba serio.

-Cuando mencionaste lo del mundo paralelo me sorprendí, por que justamente yo junto con el Dr. A Mephisto…- Me decía mientras de una caja sacaba algo.- …trabajamos con un portal de teletrasnportacion de dimensiones.

-¿Y funciona?- Quería respuestas tenía que llegar a mi mundo cuanto antes o si no… no podría ir a la fiesta mexicana que hacía todos los años mi familia ¡Servían un monto de tacos de varios sabores! ¡Era una prioridad!

-Mmm… en unos tres meses tal vez.- Me contestó mientras sacaba algunas herramientas.

-¡Tres meses!- No quería perderme esa noche, ¡era de taco o muerte!

-Lo siento, es esto o…- Hizo una pausa dramática que me erizo los cabellos.

-O?…- Se tardó mucho, quería irme a casa ya, ¡Los tacos no esperan!

-Bueno… es esperar tres meses o usar la puerta dimensional del cementerio de la cuidad.- Me miró algo serio, creo que eso sería algo peligroso.

Lo pensé un poco, pero al final de cuentas, creo que use mi razonamiento y toda mi ética para poder decidir correctamente…

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS? ¡LLEVAME AL JODIDO CEMENTERIO!- Si, era lo mejor.

Cuando llegamos al cementerio Token me guio hasta una choza, parecía ser una especie de tienda de mascotas abandonadas, antes de abrir la puerta mi amigo se posó enfrente mio y me preguntó:

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-Si, pero antes… dame un abrazo.- Jeje bueno, era la ultima vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo así.

Mi amigo afroamericano abrió la puerta y había una especie de agujero del cual resplandecía una luz color azul, creo que me habían dado ganas de ir al baño, pero no era el momento.

-¡Adiós, Clyde!- Se despidió de mí.

-¡Adiós!.- Luego de que se fue, saque valor de yo no se donde y me aventé con algunas palabras de motivación.- ¡POR LOS TACOOOOOOS!

Fue algo agitado pero en un dos por tres aparecí en mi mundo.

Tenía tierra hasta en las orejas, era un cementerio tenía que ser obvio, luego de salir de ese aterrador y extraño lugar, vi mi reloj, aun debía estar en la escuela.

Como no quería levantar sospechas me fui a mi instituto, me salte la barda, me metí por la puerta de atrás y me escabullí al salón de ciencias, quizás Kevin y Token estaban aun allí.

Tenía razón, ahí estaban.

-Ok, de nuevo piedra, papel o… ¡Clyde!- Creo que Black notó mi presencia.

-¿Clyde, no eran tijeras?- Preguntó mi amigo asiático.

-No tarado, ¡ahí esta Clyde!- Dijo señalándome.

-Hola chicos.- Seguro que los impresioné.

-¡Clyde! ¿Pero como?- Había dejado a mi amigo adicto a Star Wars sin palabras.

-Eso es una muy larga historia, mejor vámonos a clase antes de que nos encuentre algún profesor.

Dicho esto nos fuimos al salón.

Al final de esto, todo resultó bien, le conté todo a mis amigos, claro que Tweek y Craig no me creyeron, incluso Tucker me sacó el dedo cuando le dije que tenía pechos, los únicos en creerme fueron Token y Kevin.

Tuve una muy buena noche de tacos y ahora tengo una buena historia para contar.

* * *

**Y bueno, ¿A ustedes les gustaría ir a un mundo paralelo? xD Si me dejaran reviews yo sería taaan feliz :3**

**_-Sean felices y coman chocolate-_  
**


End file.
